Mission 9
Mission 9 is the ninth mission in the Mission series and exclusively to EPF agents. It mainly requires the skill of Lynn and the ability to punch lightly but accurately. Get it? By now, you should know that all these missions are fake. They are all acted out. However, the settings and scenery are real. Background Ernie had planned the biggest attack yet on Eastshield's Inland city. EPF agents must help destroy him. Walkthrough #Travel to South Pole City on a Club Penguin AirFlights flight. #Upon disembarking, find the brochoure at the airport. Open it and you will find a note saying "I am Johnny...". Find the rest of the note. #You see a signature and the words "walmartstore". Go to the nearest Wal-Mart store and talk to the cashier. #The cashier says "only hit... till you cry". Go to the nearest music store and repeat the lyrics. #The other cashier at the music store will give you a copy of the "Luka" disc. Open it and you will see the other piece of the note. #The other part says "Depp". Go to Johnny Depp's house in Snowville and show him the note. #He will ask you to bring a surfboard along and go to Shiverpool via Air Antarctic Flight 293. #Go on Air Antarctic Flight 293 and you will find a note in your safety guide or under your blanket. It says that you have to meet Joes Steen. #When you go down, go to Joes Steen's house. He will ask you to do the Hipamakachukalika (part of the Lynn skill). #He will give you a pizza. He asks you to deliver it to the Disambiguation Penguin at South Pole City. #At his house, you give the pizza and it will give you a "Despise the Disambiguation Dustbin" card. Inside, there are some words which make up a riddle like this: Hickory Dickory Dock The Mouse?!? went up the clock. The clock strikes one, and the moust went down. Hickory dickory dock. Small Clock Dock Lock #Find a Small clock with a lock and beside it, you will find a mouse on the floor beside the table of the clock and put it on the clock. The clock strikes one and that means in Navigation pointing to the north-east. The mouse will go straight and northeast to the ground. It will later flip over and a note reads "take the clock and throw it at Ernie later. #Go to Inland #Go and find Ernie planting the destructobomb. Throw the clock at the bomb and it will deactivate (it's not that strong to blow it up). Also use the surfboard and hit Ernie unconscious. ---- If you chose other options, you will have a totally different adventure. If you ask for a copy of the song, Poker Face, you will receive a note saying "FOOL." If you board the flight to Frostborough instead of Shiverpool, you will end up getting pushed into the ocean, shifted to Club Penguin and restart the mission from there. If you eat the pizza, you will become unconcious and will wake up in Club Penguin and restart the mission from there. Result You win and are asked to go to Club Penguin City's alleyways. You will receive a confidential item and leave immediately. See also * Ernie * Mission 8 * Mission 9.5 External links Category:Missions